Hickey
by ilovemichiru25
Summary: Just a little one-shot. Michiru returns home and she's fuming and Haruka finds out why.


(A/N: Hey peoples! So I'm sitting in a hotel room bored as hell, waiting for my Ruka to return from her Japanese lesson and this story just sort of... Happened... It's just a private conversation Haruka and Michiru have one day... Based on actual conversations with a certain someone... Forgive me if i seem out of it... Life's been hectic lately. xP)

* * *

Haruka had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the front door open and close. She grabbed her towel and began drying her hair as she made her way down the stairs. The blonde found Michiru huffing and bustling around the kitchen. "Hey Michi," the racer greeted, sitting up on the counter. The aquanette whirled around and glared at the taller girl. "You... You STINK!" She said angrily. Haruka blinked and looked down at her damp from shower clothes. "Literally? Because I just got out of the shower..."

"No, you dumb blonde!" The aquamarine girl snapped. Haruka shrunk back in fear. To say that Michiru was scary when she was mad was an understatement. The woman was CRAZY. Everyone, especially Haruka, knew that they should never be on the violinist's bad side. "Gomen, Michi. But what did I do this time?" "I was at the market and I ran into one of my old elementary school teachers and we we're talking but she kept staring at my neck and stuttering!" Michiru said, throwing her hands up.

"Uhm... Why, koi?" "So I pull out my mirror," she continued, ignoring the blonde completely. "And BAM – a hickey, a huge, FREAKING hickey. The same one you managed to plant on my neck last night!" The aqua girl fumed. Haruka smiled sheepishly. "Oh... Heheh... Uhm… Gomenasai?" The aquamarine rolled her eyes before she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and hug her tightly. Haruka nuzzled the smaller girl's neck with her nose before pausing and looking at Michiru with a questioning look.

"Wait... You used your Deep Aqua Mirror as a FASHION accessory?"

The violinist blushed. "Well... Yes..." Haruka sighed exasperatedly. "Oh koi..." Haruka sighed. Michiru's blushed deepened before she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Don't turn the tables on me Ruka! I'm supposed to be patronizing you!" She said in a scolding manner. "It's your fault I got the hickey in the first place!" She playfully hit the blonde's arm. "Gomen Michi... It's just... You were so tempting at the time..." Haruka looked up at her lover's face, only to find her pouting.

"Mou... At the time? Does that mean I'm not always tempting?" She pouted cutely. "Oh no. You're always tempting, Michi. I usually can keep myself in check but sometimes... That happens." Michiru giggles softly before kissing her on the tip of Haruka nose. "I know I'm going to sound really tawdry when I say this... But I love hickies!" She said with a smug expression. Haruka laughed. "I do too, so long as they're only from you." "Who else would give them to you?" She teased.

"You'd be surprised to know what the fans have tried Michi..." Haruka trailed off. The violinist raised an eyebrow. "Like that one chick who tried to get in my pants..." The racer shuddered involuntarily. Michiru furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh yeah. I still have that scratch from when I broke you two apart! Stupid bitch and her long ass ghetto nails..." Haruka couldn't help but grin. "And I'm glad you got her off me! I do not want to know what kinda STD's she was carrying around... And I can't hit girls!"

"You just hit ON girls, Ruka." Michiru stated evenly, with a slight hint of teasing. "Uhm... Well..." The racer rubbed the back of her neck self-consciously, avoiding looking her lover in the eye. The smaller girl nodded knowingly. "Mhmm." "Yeah. I admit it." "Good. Now this is the part where you tell me that none of it means anything other than an amusing form of entertainment for you and that I'm your favorite." Haruka looked at Michiru directly in the eye.

"No koi, you're not my favorite. You're my ONE and ONLY. Everything is just meaningless distractions for when you aren't there." "But it seems every time I return you're flirting it up with some cute girls." Michiru countered, but Haruka just shrugged nonchalantly. "Well... I need some sort of distraction when my world is temporarily gone." The blonde said simply. Michiru rolled her eyes teasingly before tugging lightly on a strand of Haruka's hair. "You know, Ruka, I love and hate the fact that you're so good with words. It makes staying mad at you difficult."

Haruka smiled at the gentle touch. "Yeah... Sometimes I have to choose my words carefully and other times they just... Flow, I suppose." "Is that so? So when you tell me you love me is that choosing or flowing?" She asked, now massaging the back of the blonde head, knowing it was one of her favorites. Haruka closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling, smiling, before opening them again to look at her lover. "Flowing, always. I just simply speak the words of my heart."

Now it was Michiru's turn to smile. "I love you, Ruka." "I love you too, Michi." With that, Haruka closed the distance between the two and sealed their love with a sweet kiss.

* * *

(A/N: Ta-Da! Short, and kinda fast, right? Anyways R&R and I'll be your best friend! :]

Edited for spelling, grammar, and paragraphing by: Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King.)


End file.
